


By a sea

by AGirlAngela



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAngela/pseuds/AGirlAngela
Summary: Sebastian说，一辈子，总要有地方是你想去、你了解，却从不踏足的。
Relationships: Chris Evans & Sebastian Stan, Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s), Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	By a sea

**Author's Note:**

> [Bgm-Boston](https://music.163.com/song/3879988/?userid=100970470)
> 
> Bad ending again... in a way  
> Lala love you like a love song honey

我以心换心，我愿赌服输。  
—tangstory《活受罪》

人，最好还是不要活得太满。  
只有当你留有余地，才能觉得我还有、我还够，才可能支撑着你脆弱的自我生存下去，也才能分出些力量给别人。

这样的话Chris听过同一个人讲两次。  
后一次是在一个深夜，Sebastian和他两个人在洛杉矶街边一盏昏黄的灯下抽烟。灯上聚着几只灰色的蛾子，两人的暗色皮夹克融进周围的黑暗里，看不出衣服在哪儿结束，黑夜从哪儿开始。打火机嚯地一声点燃，橙黄的火球包住蓝色的焰心，照亮Sebastian一小片略显苍白的脸颊。  
Sebastian还说，我母亲常说，爱情是被高估的。幸福也一样。

Chris在那时候已经和Sebastian挺熟了。  
熟指的一层涵义是，这个人在他面前不再矫饰。某人其实从来都挺爱憎分明，非黑即白，情绪很容易上脸，要是跟谁交心简直到哪儿都想着、逢谁都提到，可等他一翻脸一转性你拿他什么办法也没有。他冷下来的时候经常选择性地无视你，继续和别人聊得热火朝天，哪怕稍稍朝你偏个头，那也是极尽敷衍。这个人像风一样抓不住。和他越熟，他们之间的距离似乎就被拉得越远。从前就是隔条河，后来隔山隔海，再后来，说隔了片沙漠都不为过。沙还是流沙。  
他那天好像是推荐他看著名的《爱在》三部曲，同时声明是“我的最爱”，结果换来一句，我早就决定不看了。  
他问为什么。  
Sebastian说，我对看这种爱情片很排斥。就跟我们演员演好多次惊天动地感人肺腑的求婚场景以后在自己真正的婚礼上觉得索然无味一样，我不想一边看一边想，我这辈子遇不到比这更美好的爱情了。  
这就好比一场跑步比赛，要是我拼尽全力冲一冲就有戏那还好说，我一转头发现旁边站的是博尔特，那我还跑个蛋啊。  
不是每个人都能做英雄，可被挤下台哪还有心情鼓掌啊？要是我，我就会推开剧院大门离开。  
我没有办法祝福荧幕上的佳偶幸福。  
Sebastian说。  
我怕我会失去爱的勇气和能力。  
我还怕真正的爱情，其实只存在于艺术作品里。在人的想象里。

伤害他的从来不是Sebastian说的内容，而是方式。  
这孩子从来就是这个样子。人前比谁都尊重他，不说拍马屁，至少也给足了他面子，人后不管不顾想怎么说就怎么说，从来不按套路出牌，几个月不和他联系都是常有的事。这么多年了，他看Chris，眼里是不再遮掩的厌恶，口气不善。这一点很有可能那孩子自己都没有察觉到。他风刀霜剑的眼神总能让他有万箭穿心的体验。

他抬起手想碰碰那个人的肩膀，忽然眼前有炫目的亮光一闪即灭，是照相机的闪光灯。他下意识收回了手。

熟悉起来的另一层涵义是，他们曾经在一起。

距离和边界总不大分明。  
海就是这样。  
海有很多种。  
冷的、暖的、湿的、干的。阴恻恻的天气里，水面会像冻住的一幅画，或者凝结的铁水。海面上覆盖着的厚水藻宛如铁锈，完美地遮挡住水面下的情形。  
从洛杉矶只要开半小时的车就能到达一处阳光普照的海域。这里，天空总是一碧如洗，映照得宝绿色的水面近乎透明。越靠近海岸，海水的颜色就越浅，最后消逝在黄色的沙滩上。水天一色，海岸和海水之间也浑然一体。  
他们走过木桥来到海岸，桥上有许多或演奏或舞蹈的行为艺术家，还有几个看似一动不动的铁质雕塑，造型是自由女神、埃菲尔铁塔之类的著名建筑。这些雕塑会突兀地睁眼或者移动起来，暴露一层又一层的银灰色颜料底下其实都是一个个真人，陡然抖落满身尘土，惊走了身上的飞鸟，也唬住过往的人流。为了这一刻，他们身着厚实的装备在烈日下一站就是一天。  
头一回，他们俩被吓了一跳，往那些艺术家脚边的锡罐里扔了好多硬币，后来便也见怪不怪了。他们在海边玩水嬉笑，找到水底下那根帮助游客保持平衡的粗绳，拉起来，看绳子落入水面，再直直伸向前方，连接着尽头的太阳。

他们浑身湿透，在纪念品商店买最廉价的衣裤换上，Sebastian一身灰，T恤上有个笑脸，Chris一身白，正面是I love CA，我爱加利福尼亚，胸口一个巨大的红色心形，恶俗得可以。  
他们在海边坐着聊天，Sebastian戴着几乎盖住他半张脸的墨镜，反射的亮光是橙色的，Chris转头就可以在上头看到自己，也可以看到海。

他记得那一天他们还听到旁边传来一阵哭声，好像是有个小女孩脚趾被沙滩上的玻璃碎片划到了，不知道是哪个混蛋把啤酒瓶的渣子扔到了沙滩上。那孩子的脚血淋淋的，Chris第一反应是去摸钱包，掏出一张美元递给她，叫她别哭，会没事的。Sebastian一脸你特么在逗我地瞪了他一眼，蹲下身来让女孩趴上去，背着她往岸上那个救助站走。她妈妈担心地小跑着跟在旁边。Chris这时候终于反应过来，从书包里掏出小熊水果软糖塞到她手里。她脸上挂着泪珠，好奇地看了一会儿，总算是不哭了。

他自己焦虑症发作起来比她严重。他有时整晚失眠，默数着床上另一个人的每一次呼吸，为有这样一个人躺在身边欣喜若狂，心脏几乎跳出胸腔。晚上极度亢奋的结果便是第二天极度疲惫，但也还是连体婴似的那个人走到哪儿跟到哪儿，不容许自己让Sebastian离开他的视线。他从来没有和那人提过这件事，害怕吓到他。过了一段时间他觉得自己好像习惯了些，心情也逐渐平复下来。  
但他低估了自己的情绪。  
某一天，他一醒来发现旁边空无一人，他找遍了整个海景房，空空如也。他痛哭失声，直接滚倒在地板上。  
他捂着胸口觉得尖锐的执念似乎从上往下在体内肆虐，像一把利刃穿肠而过，给他以火烧火燎一般的痛楚。  
后来大门开了，那个人提着购物袋进来，他听见重物落地的声音，和那个人赶来的身影，余光瞥见牛皮纸袋子里滚出两个鲜亮的红苹果。  
那个人一遍遍轻抚着他的发根和后脖颈，声音温和轻柔。  
他说，我在。

他没遇上他的时候，日子很长也很平淡。和Sebastian在一起之后他就像坐上了过山车，大喜大悲，患得患失。见到Sebastian的时候不安会有所消弭，可只要那人一不在跟前，那份恐惧就会加倍，在他心头的荒原上疯长。  
他弄不清这病情算是加重了还是缓和了。Sebastian一会儿是病，一会儿是药。一会儿又两者都不是。只是催化剂。

那天晚上，他平静下来以后，Sebastian对他说，做人不要做得太满。不要把简单的问题想得太复杂，反之亦然。不要给琐碎而细小的事情赋予过多的意义。

变化好像是从那时候开始的。  
Sebastian开始喜怒不定，变化无常，行踪成谜。  
Chris难以说服自己强迫他留下。他在他们上个月还在共进午餐的桌前背剧本，看着落地窗外头的大雨，有些失神。  
他妈妈说，我觉得你最近状态好多了。  
Seb不再回到别墅。  
他经纪人说，你玩够了没？该开工了。  
他收拾收拾行李，和房东打过招呼离开。

其实后来这个有什么说什么的Sebastian他很喜欢。对他爱理不理的样子也一样。他见到Sebastian就会走到近前，他管不住自己的腿。他对他的吸引力堪比地心引力。而难受归难受，他却觉得自己似乎越来越喜爱这个人了。  
他们偶尔见到，会等到半夜三更，所有人离开以后站着说说话。  
他们像两个偶遇的陌生人，似乎比先前更容易对对方掏心掏肺。  
Sebastian和他说他小时候住罗马尼亚，国内经济条件很差，电视上的播的水果都没得吃。有一年圣诞节前夜，他听了他同学给他出的主意，当着他妈妈的面在白纸上歪歪扭扭地写：圣诞老人先生，我想吃香蕉，然后把纸贴到大门上。当然，这其实是写给妈妈看的。  
第二天一早，他发现妈妈坐在客厅里盖着毯子睡着了。  
这时候他蓦地想到，他们住公寓，是没有烟囱的。  
他们在等一个盼不来的奇迹。  
他妈妈带他飞美国的时候说，我们要搬去一个可以吃香蕉的地方。  
后来，他妈妈经常接到地球另一边打来的电话。她不肯接。有一天，她拉断了电话线。  
他记得她抱着他说，  
我们是狗，和别的狗一样没有心肝。我们从泥沼里向外爬，忘记别人。忘记别人。  
他被勒得呼吸困难，她的眼泪打湿了他的衣服。  
他无声地问，那你哭什么？  
你哭什么？  
Chris听着，觉得这个人的外壳破了，露出芯子。Chris推开了他的心门，又或是敲碎了他的面具，发现笑脸底下，藏了一张哭泣的脸。  
Dylan Thomas有一首诗写到，love me，lift your mask. 爱我，就摘下你的面具。他眼看着那个人的面具微微抬起，露出底下坚毅的下颌。棱角分明。再往上，那个人的脸颊上，是一行清泪。  
Chris在这一黑不见底的深渊面前，被逼得跪下身来。对于Sebastian，他似乎从来都不得不肝脑涂地，从来都不得不献上自己的灵魂。  
因为这个人说到底，真的很善良。无可救药地善良。  
Sebastian说，Chris，找个女孩儿吧。

Chris在派对上，远远看到一个大眼睛的女孩。她好像一直在注意这边，看到他看过来，对着他笑了一下。他们在房间的两边，中间群魔乱舞。一个完美的相遇。他松了颗扣子，对着她抬了抬手里的高脚杯。  
Chris一字一顿，缓缓地咀嚼着一句话：我喜欢她。等默念到句子最后，他觉着这句话是真的。

他们有一次聊到旅行。  
Sebastian说他最想去冰岛。  
他说，那地方明明叫冰岛，可竟然有火山！  
那么多极光、山谷、冰川，宏伟壮阔的自然能让每一个个体都显得渺小和微不足道。  
他一边说一边翻画册。  
Chris在旁边看，好多照片是白皑皑的雪景，像连飞鸟都绝迹的不毛之地，不似在人间。  
他说，我们下个月就可以去，又不花多少钱。  
Sebastian说，这你就不懂了。我要等我老了再去，或者干脆不去。  
Chris问为什么？  
Sebastian说，一辈子，总要有地方是你想去、你了解，却从不踏足的。

Sebastian不知道从哪里得知他交了个女友。他邮寄来一本笔记本，活页的，绿色皮革做套子，里头不著一字，崭新的白纸透着股清香。  
袋子里还有一张纸片，写着，To Chris: For the lady. –Seb 这看来是给他那位女士用的。  
她问，你们现实生活里也是朋友？他说，是。

有一天他翻了翻女孩那边床头的本子，前头是他熟悉的女孩清秀的字迹，写着电话号码和一些备忘事项。翻到中间，他顿住了。活页本正中间有一张泛黄的纸，样式和前后格格不入。这一张纸被做成了日历的形式，每一个日期对应一个空格。  
页面中间是用铅笔画的一条直线，停在右边尽头的一个空格里。  
他几乎笑了出来。你丫在逗我？Till the end of the line? Really?这就是一直陪你到最后？  
空格里有这样几个字：To the sea again, with CE.  
日期是他们去一起去加州海岸的一年后。

一年里，有很多事情能让人改变主意。  
比如某个人的病情。他整夜失眠，或许那个人也醒着，最后决定，手牵手呆在黑暗里，虽然温暖而幸福，却始终不如松开手各自走向光明。  
比如事业。他们的感情对职业生涯不会完全没有影响。他们归根结底不可能归隐到某个别墅里。或许那个人和他一样，每一次看到桌上的台本，就想起他们总得回到现实中去。  
又比如生活。因为爱情，可偶尔用于享受快乐。但它说到底，不能成事。  
Sebastian说，爱情和幸福，是被高估的。  
Sebastian说，真正的爱情，也许只在艺术作品里。  
或许那个人和他一样，在接到经纪人的电话的时刻，想到了除了相爱，他们其实还有许多别的事情可以做。  
又或许只是，哪怕在觉得确实如此的时刻，他们一遍一遍对着自己重复，不过如此，不过如此，好让爱情回归其无用的本位。  
看似是他败了，但或许那个人也败了。又或许，败的是他们的爱情。

或许他们只是为了生存。  
We gotta do what we gotta do to survive.

但在这一刻，这一切无关紧要。这是一份真空爱情记录，永远不会腐坏。与时空无关，与现世无关。  
他仿佛听到有人隔空低语，那是以太宇宙中某一特定的振动频率，正好落入他的接受范围。  
透过这页纸，他听到那个人说，“留个念想”。

他小时候到外地参加足球比赛，拿了最佳射手，兴奋地抱着奖杯不肯撒手也不肯收回包里去，在火车上一遍遍演练要怎么献宝似地把它送给妈妈。  
在波斯顿的火车站，他透过窗子远远看到头戴小圆礼帽的漂亮女人，跳下车向她飞奔而去。结果跳下车厢的时候，他脚一歪，跌倒在地，奖杯在地上摔了个粉碎。他眼看着奖杯顶上的足球在眼前滚过，落入身后的铁轨，发出一声闷响。来往的人行色匆匆，有人擦到了他，他的膝盖也磨破了，然而他毫无知觉。

后来他就不能坐火车了。他试过几次，最后都会在哨声吹响，车门即将关闭的前一秒冲下车。他听着车门在身后关闭，气流打在他背上。他捂着脸跪在月台上，手心手背全是汗，心脏不规律地跳动，腿软得站不起来。  
那以后，他只坐过一次火车。和另一个人。  
Sebastian对他一直拉着他的手这件事无可奈何，因为怎么哄他Chris都拒绝放手。他最后只好把外套拖下来盖在他们膝盖上，把Chris的手拉过来，在外套边缘的覆盖下轻轻抚弄他的手指。这样至少不会有人向他们投来异样的目光。Sebastian的手很软、很暖。  
后来Seb睡着了，他故意让他靠在自己肩膀上，下巴压着他软软的头发，看着外头流过的风景，觉得他不仅可以承受住Seb，还可以扛起世界。阿基米德说，给我一个支点，我能撬起整个地球。上天既然给了Chris这么个人，他愿把离别变成相遇，把不幸掰成幸运，把所有的怨恨，都硬生生地活成爱意。

现在Chris想，既然真的喜欢，那以后在戏外，还是不要见了。

Sebastian说，人不要活得太满。  
Sebastian说，留个念想。  
Sebastian说，我们总是往外爬，忘记别人，忘记别人。  
Sebastian说，一辈子，总要有地方是你想去、你了解，却从不踏足的。

Chris想，他说的没错。  
所以有些地方会是我穷尽一生都会努力躲开的，能绕就绕，不能绕开就在经过的时候闭着眼睛。  
罗马尼亚，加州某一片阳光海滩，冰岛。  
然后，我这辈子，大概是不会再坐火车了。

**Author's Note:**

> [Bgm-unsaid](https://music.163.com/song/19558621/?userid=100970470)
> 
> Not that you're the one  
> 不说你就是我苦寻的“那个人”  
> Not to say I'm right  
> 不说我是对的  
> Not to say today  
> 今天不说  
> And not to say a thing tonight  
> 今夜我不发一言  
> But suffice it to say  
> 却止步于这样一句：  
> We're leaving things unsaid  
> 有些话我们留着不说  
> We sing ourselves to sleep  
> 哼着歌哄自己入眠  
> Watching the day lie down instead  
> 反是默默看着日子静静躺下  
> And we are leaving some things unsaid  
> 有些话我们留着不说  
> And we are breathing deeper instead  
> 深深呼吸压抑  
> We're both pretty sure  
> 我们几乎确信  
> Neither one can tell  
> 对方没有察觉  
> We seem difficult  
> 我们都是难弄的人  
> What we got is hard as hell  
> 但我们之间的感情更是该死地艰难  
> A hundred thousand words could not quite explain  
> 千言万语仍然说明不清  
> So I walk you to your car And we can talk it out in the rain  
> 我把你送到你车上或许我们可以试着在雨里把话说开  
> And we are leaving some things unsaid  
> 有些话我们留着不说  
> And we are breathing deeper instead  
> 深深呼吸 压抑  
> And we are leaving some things unsaid  
> 有些话我们留着不说  
> I can sing myself to sleep  
> 我已经无法哼着歌  
> No more  
> 哄自己入眠  
> Not that you're the one  
> 不说你就是我苦寻的“那个人”  
> Not to say I'm right  
> 不说我是对的  
> Not to say today  
> 今天不说  
> And not to say a thing tonight  
> 今夜我不发一言


End file.
